Bella Gets Dragged Along
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Once again it's the first day of school and Alice is excited for the class she signed herself and Bella up for. -I can honestly say it's not what you expected.-


**_Bella Gets Dragged Along_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight._**

**_Summary- Once again it's the first day of school and Alice is excited for the class she signed herself and Bella up for. I can honestly say it's not what you expected._**

**_Girls can do anything Guys can do but in heels!_**

Tomorrow is the most dreaded day in the whole school year : the first day. At least it's the worst day when you done it so many times it's hard to count. Alice Cullen on the other hand loved the first day of school. The Cullens had just once again moved earlier that summer and tomorrow they would be once again starting a new school. Carlisle informed the family earlier that evening, that Emmett, Edward and Alice would be brothers and sister (Cullens) while Rosalie and Jasper were twins (Hales) and Bella would be their distant cousin (another Hale) they all accepted and Carlisle explain a bit more before he was called to the hospital and had to leave. Edward and Bella went off to hunt and Emmett and Rosalie went up stairs to do stuff people would rather not hear about and Alice just stayed sitting in Jasper's lap.

"Why do you love the first day so much?" Jasper asked while placing a kiss against her neck.

"I get to try different stuff and Bella is joining me on my adventure tomorrow." Jasper just smiled and shook his head at his wife's enthusiasm, personally he hated the first day of school the spell of blood was easier to tolerate but it still got to him.

The next morning seemed to come way to fast for most people. Alice was bouncing up and down all night excited for the day to begin, nobody in the family knew about her little 'adventure' she was excited for and Edward respected her wishes on not reading her thoughts for it, Bella was the only one who knew and she was not that excited for it, well Carlisle also knew.

"HURRY UP." Alice screamed to her brothers and sisters. Carlisle came into the living and saw the little pixie standing dressed in her favourite designer jeans and a navy blue tank top cover by a white zip up sweater.

"Alice I know your excited but it's only 6:00 in the morning." Alice pouted at Carlisle words and sighed before heading back upstairs. She entered her bedroom where Jasper was sitting on the bed reading a book, he place in book on the bed when he noticed her frown, she sighed and went over to him and sat in his lap. Jasper was already dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt.

"You have to wait until 8:00." She sighed and leaned against his chest for a second before jumping out of his lap and onto the floor.

"I'll go dress Bella." Alice grinned before darting out their bedroom door

"NO." Jasper smirked when he heard Bella's shouting he shrugged his shoulders and returned to his book. Alice bounced happily into Edward and Bella's room.

"Bella come on we have to get you ready." Alice sang as she opened Bella's closet to look for something for her to wear.

"NO. I already know what I'm going to wear." Edward left the room as Bella tried to burn holes in his back with her glare.

"Fine what are you gonna wear?" Alice crossed her arms and waited for Bella. Bella sighed a stood up from the bed that she had been lying on and gestured to the outfit she was wearing, Alice sighed, Bella was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a tight fitting black turtle neck sweater, with a pair of black heels she would look great. After a few minutes of silence Alice frowned.

"You look great, and since I agree can I curl you hair? Please." Bella looked at Alice's puppy dogs eyes and sighed

"Fine you can curl it only if you promise to not criticize what I choose to wear for two weeks."

"Fine." Alice agreed frowning but then she smiled and dragged Bella back to the room she shared with Jasper, he looked up from his book glanced at them and returned his attention to the book.

"Sit down and I'll do you hair." Alice curled Bella's hair at a human pace, eventually Edward entered the room and told them to be ready in 15 minutes. Alice finished the last curl and spared some hairspray before she walked to her closet and grabbed a pair of navy blue heels and black ones for Bella. The two walked downstairs where everyone else was waiting, Edward who was dressed in a pair of slightly faded blue jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black jacket wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and lead her outside, Rosalie and Emmett were already outside waiting, Rose was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top covered by a matching light blue jean jacket and a pair of black heels, Emmett was dressed in white pants and a white jacket over top of a black t-shirt.

When they reached the school of course everyone stared at them as they walked to the front office, Jasper tightened his grip slightly on Alice's hand when he felt the emotion coming from the teenage boys. Edward wrapped his arm around protectively around Bella's shoulder and entered the front office.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked

"Um were new here." Rosalie answered

"Oh yes, Dr. Cullens kids, um yes here are you schedules and they classes should be easy to find. Enjoy your first day." They smiled in response and left while Rosalie handed them their schedules. Alice smiled she had at least one class with each of her family members and lunch with all them. The warning bell rang and Alice grabbed Emmett arm and dragged him off to math their class. After math Alice headed to English with Edward and after that she meet Rosalie in her dance class.

"Welcome to dance class. I'm a Francis and I'll be your teacher." Rosalie glanced at Alice with a raised eyebrow before shrugging, both girls loved dancing and instead of torturous P.E they took dance. After the class was over Alice quickly said goodbye to Rosalie before heading off to her next class, she meet Bella in the hall way standing out side the classroom door.

"I can't believe your making me do this." Bella grumbled as the two entered the classroom all eyes turned towards them.

"Oh." Alice groaned when she realised the class was full of guys. "This is gonna be fun." The corner of Bella's lips twitched slightly.

"May I help you girls?" The teacher called from across the classroom

"Yes I'm Alice Cullen and this is Bella Hale, we're the new students." the teacher nodded

"Oh yes take a seat anywhere and welcome to woodworking."

"You can't be serious?" some guys dressed in a Leatherman jacket called from the back of the class when the teacher left to grab something

"Pardon me?" Alice called back

"Girls can't do woodworking." His buddy nodded their heads in agreement, Alice and Bella rolled their eyes

"I wouldn't bet on that theory. I bet I can get a better mark than you on today's assignment."

"Your on." the jock stood up and towered over Alice's 4'11 frame and shook her hand.

"Your evil." Bella muttered once the teacher came back into the class and started explaining the assignment, they could make whatever they wanted as long as it showed something about them and it was to be finished by the end of the class.

"So what are you gonna make?" Bella asked low enough so that human couldn't hear

"I don't know." The girls spent their while class creating their project, eventually class ended since it was lunch Mr. Joshua kept them in for a few minutes just to mark projects.

"Well done girls you two certainly have talents."

"Boys I'm disappointed in you." Mr. Joshua said while point the tip of his pencil warily at the jock boys project, he shook his head, dismissed the class and before leaving the classroom.

"About that bet." Alice said turning to face jock boy and blew a handful of sawdust in his face, Bella laughed and blew some at his three friends behind him. They retaliated by dumping a container full of saw dust on each of the girls. Bella and Alice grabbed some wet paint brushes that were covered in hot pink paint and painted them, and then dumped some saw dust on their heads.

"Say it and well stop." Alice called as the boys chucked more saw dust as them only to get more thrown at them.

"Fine girls are better than guys in woodworking." Alice smiled and shook hands with the jock as a truce before they together walked down the hallway and to the cafeteria, as soon as the six entered everyone went dead silent. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing at the sight of the school's coolest guy and his friends standing behind two smaller girls all six of them covered from head to toe in saw dust and bright hot pink paint. Alice and Bella looked at each other before shrugging and walking over to their family, Jasper and Edward jumped up from their seats at they sight of their wives and immediately tried brushing away some of the saw dust.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked while trying not to laugh.

"Well Alice decided to try woodworking and dragged me along and she betted against those jocks that we could do better them at woodworking."

"Which we did." Alice cut Bella off smiling proudly

"Yes anyways we had a little saw dust and paint fight but they admitted we were better." Edward wrapped his arms around Bella before they sat down, Jasper just kissed Alice on the cheek and shook his head before sitting down with Alice.

"Alice no more woodworking, wearing saw dust from head to toe is not a good look for you." Rosalie commented.

"Don't worry tomorrow is Electronics." Alice smiled nodding, Bella just grinned.

**_A.N- I can honestly I enjoy woodworking I got 99% in the class the highest mark. And I also enjoyed my Electronics, Sewing and Foods classes as well where I also got the highest marks. _**

**_I wrote this because it bugs me when the guys think that girls can't do woodworking. Girls can do anything guys can do but in heels._**


End file.
